Through A Shadowhunter's Eyes
by TheAngelFalls
Summary: Jace meets Clary on that night in Pandemonium. But what does he think about her at first? Actually... What does he think about anything in City of Bones? City of Bones from Jace's POV.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fic and I hope you like it! It's City of Bones through Jace's POV. It's all exactly like City of Bones down to the punctuation marks but I do NOT own any of it! It all belongs to Cassandra Clare. I'm just giving you a new outlook on the book. Please review! If you see something wrong tell me so I can fix it! I'm writing for your reading pleasure!**

**xoxo ~Moni**

The last thing I saw was Isabelle walking into Pandemonium in a full length, long sleeved white dress before I quickly carved a rune into my arm. It would make me invisible to everyone. Well… Everyone except Downworlders, Showdowhunters, and demons that is.

"Ready Jace?" That's my partner, Alec, who is also Izi's brother.

"Not yet. Wanna hit the coffee shop just up here? I could use some caffeine in my blood." I wasn't serious, but sarcasm is a trademark for me.

" What? Are you serious? Jace, we're out here to kill a demon not get a latte!"

I stared pointedly at him. He never seems to catch my sarcastic tone.

"Oh… You we're joking…" Now you're catching on! "So let's go then."

We snuck in right behind some random couple. One had fiery red hair. The other? I don't know. I only had eyes for the red-head. It's not that I'm really interested in girls. What happens is I find a pretty one, lure her away, make out with her for a few hours, then never see her again. I'm not mean, they just get boring after awhile.

Alec started pulling my arm the other way, so I cast one last look at the girl and followed Alec. This is how it works. Someone reports a demon to the Institute, we gear up and go hunting. Tricky thing is, the demons sometimes look like humans, therefore other humans can see them too. So we lure them away into a private place to kill them. It's such a pain. We've seen the demon already. He was in front of the red-headed girl. Right now he was looking around hungrily. Literally. He was waiting for some poor girl to walk by so he could take her to a secluded place and eat her.

Disgusting.

"Get ready." Alec whispered. Izi had walked right past the boy, demon, and he had followed her eagerly into a back room. I yawned, Alec rolled his eyes, and we started off towards them. As we neared the door I pulled out one of my Seraph blades and quietly named it.

"Jophiel" I whispered, for we were nearing Isabelle and the demon. I slipped in through a door that said NO ADMITTANCE with Alec right behind me.

"What's your name?" the demon asked Isabelle. He was certainly freakish looking. His hair was blue and his eyes were a toxic green.

Izi turned around to face him and smiled. "Isabelle."

"That's a nice name." He took a few steps closer to her, "I haven't seen you here before."

"You're asking me if I come here often?" She giggled and covered her mouth. She's quite good at this…

He froze and stuttered " You-"

Izi acted instantly. She landed a blow on his chest that sent him staggering back while with the other hand she retrieved her golden whip. Her father had given it to her on one of her birthdays. She wrapped it around his ankles and pulled, sending the demon tumbling to the ground. She stood over and smiled, "He's all yours, boys."

I laughed softly and moved out of the shadows. I _lived_ for this. Alec hauled him up and threw him against a concrete pillar. I moved to tie his hands with wire. I tied it tight enough to make him bleed. Then I walked in front of him and said, "So, are there any more with you?"

"Any other what?" The demon responded. It's never easy to make them talk…

"Come on now." I held up my hands to show his the runes that covered them. "You know what I am."

"_Shadowhunter._" He hissed.

I smiled. "Got you."

Isabelle laughed.

I crossed my arms and stared pacing. "So, you still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you."

"He means other demons. You do know what a demon is, don't you?" Alec sneered.

"Demons." I wrote the word in the air with my finger. " Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"That's enough Jace" Isabelle said.

"Isabelle's right," Agreed Alec. " Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics-or demonology."

I raised my head and smiled, "Alec and Isabelle think I talk too much." I looked over at the demon. "Do _you_ think I talk too much?"

"I could give you information," he said after a few moments. "I know where Valentine is."

I looked over to Alec, who shrugged. I said, "Valentine's in the ground. The ting's just toying with us."

Izi tossed her hair. "Kill it Jace. It's not going to tell us anything." She said.

Finally! I raised my Seraph blade…

"Valentine is back!" the demon cried out. "All the Infernal Worlds know it- I know it- I can tell you where he is-"

And suddenly, I couldn't stand it anymore. "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you-" I turned the knife around, to a better angle. "You can _join him there._

"Stop!" What? What was that? It was a girls voice… "You can't do this."

I whirled around, startled enough that the blade flew from my hand and clattered against the concrete floor.

"What's this?" Alec demanded.

I recovered and stated, "it's a girl." _Duh!_ "Surely you've seen girls before, Alec." By the Angel is it really her? " Your sister Isabelle is one." I took a step closer to her. To the red head that we snuck in behind. She was so much more beautiful from the front then the back… "A mundie girl." It was true. She was mundane through and though. She shouldn't be able to see this. "And she can see us."

"Of course I can see you." The girl said. "I'm not blind, you know."

I turned around to retrieve my knife. "Oh, but you are. You just don't know it. You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She retorted. "If I do, you'll kill him." She pointed at the demon.

"That's true." I said twirling the knife between my fingers. "What do you care him I kill him or not?"

"Be-because-," The girl spluttered. "You can't just going around killing people."

"You're right," I said. "You can't go around killing _people_." I pointed at the boy. His eyes were slitted. "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

_Jace,_" Izi warned. "That's enough"

"You're crazy," The girl said, backing away from me. "I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."

"She's lying," Alec said. But he sounded doubtful. "Jace, do you-"

I don't know if he ever finished his sentence because at that moment the demon broke free of his wire bonds and leaped at me with a high-pitched cry. He knocked me to the down and we rolled around on the ground. His hands had become claws and he was slashing at me with them over and over again. It hurt like hell, but it's pretty much an everyday thing for a Shadowhunter. Plus I've learned to ignore the pain.

We rolled again and this time he pinned me down. He was sitting on my chest with my blood dripping from his claws. I could hear Isabelle shrieking in the background. He slashed at me and I threw up my arm to protect my face. Not because it's pretty, well… Ok that's part of it, but because head wounds, like, _never_ stop bleeding! If he clawed me with those bad boys, I might bleed out before anyone can put a healing rune, _iratze_, on me.

The demon shrieked and fell sideways off me. I quickly rolled over, Seraph blade in my hand, and plunged it into his chest. Black liquid, demon blood, exploded around the hilt. He arched off the floor, twisting and gurgling. Grimacing, I stood up. I reached down and yanked out the blade, which was now slick and black with blood.

The demons eyes flickered open one last time and, fixed on me, he said, "_So be it. The Forsaken will take you all._"

I snarled and his eyes rolled back. His body began to jerk and twitch as it folded in upon its self, growing smaller until he disappeared completely.

Alec came over to inspect my arm and I was looking at Isabelle, who was blocking the girls way out the door.

Isabelle flicked her whip and it wrapped around the girls wrist. "Stupid little mundie." Isabelle spit from between her teeth. "You could've gotten Jace killed."

"He's crazy. You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? The police-"

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body," I interrupted. Cradling my arm, I picked my way across the wire-covered floor over to the two girls with Alec right behind me.

I saw the girl shoot a glance over to where the demon was. I knew not even a drop of blood would remain.

"They return to there home dimensions when they die," I informed her. "In case you were wondering."

"Jace," Alec hissed. "Be careful."

She can see us, Alec," I said. "She already knows too much."

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle asked, demanded rather.

"Let her go." I said quietly. Isabelle gave me a surprised look, but let the whip slither away.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec suggested. "I bet Hodge would like to talk to her."

"No way are we bringing her to the Institute," said Isabelle. "She's a _mundie._"

"Or is she?" I asked quietly. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you-"

My name is not 'little girl'," she interrupted. "And I have no idea what you're talking about." That's what she said, but I could tell just by looking at her that she didn't fully believeher own words. "I don't believe in- in demons, or whatever you-"

"Clary?" Ah that must be the girls name. A boy about her age walked in looking hopelessly confused. I shook with silent laughter. He had glasses, ugh, and longish brown hair that fell in his eyes. He had to shake it away every once in a while. One of he club bouncers was right behind him. "Are you okay? Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys- you know, the ones with the knifes?"

Clary looked at him, then at us. I smiled and shrugged, half apologizing half mocking.

"I thought they went in here, but I guess they didn't." She said lamely. "I'm sorry." The boy's expression changed from worried to embarrassment. The bouncer just looked annoyed. "It was a mistake."

Isabelle giggled.

The three of them exited out the door.

"What do you think about the mundie? How can she see us?" Alec asked as soon as the door closed.

"Her name is Clary." I said.

"No one cares, Jace. And I don't know Alec. I'm tired and I'm about to bitch at both of you so can we go home now please?" Isabelle asked. Without waiting for an answer, she stalked towards the door.

Alec was about to follow until I said, "Uh Alec? My arm is shriveling up from lack of blood. Little help here?"

"Jace, your arm is fine. Stop being over-dramatic." Alec snapped.

Well someone's pissy tonight! I held out my arm so he could draw a healing rune on it. Soon my arm was feeling much better.

We walked outside Pandemonium to meet with Isabelle.

"Yes Izi,we can go home now." I said. And with that, we started making our way back to the Institute.


End file.
